Just Looking
by Forever-A-Phantom
Summary: Just a look, that's all Kid had wanted: ten minutes to look at Kudou's real face and he'd be gone. How was he supposed to know that his favourite Tantei had a knack for catching thieves in his sleep? KaiShin.


Kaitou Kid, Phantom Thief 1412, for all his intelligence and creativity, should have thought of this _months_ ago.

It was so perfect, the simplest way to give his favourite pet detective, Kudou Shinichi, a (relatively) harmless scare.

Kid kept his snickering to himself as he silently picked the lock on the window outside Kudou's room, with only moonlight to see by, and slipped inside.

Yep, the look on Tantei's face when he…

Oh, who was he kidding (no pun intended)? He'd only come up with the idea of setting up traps around the place as an excuse. And, while that did sound like a lot of fun, he knew in his heart the real reason for being inside the Kudou house at three in the morning, without even returning to his own after the heist he'd held in Beika just a few hours prior.

He wanted to...look at Tantei. Not in an inappropriate way, of course; the Kaitou Kid was a gentleman as much as he was a thief.

As far as the world knew (except for a small handful of people), Kudou Shinichi was still missing. Yes, Kudou's metre-high pharmacist-cum-primary-care-doctor had discovered a cure for his 'little' problem most of a year ago, but the Organisation that wanted all three of their heads was still out there, so Kudou still couldn't claim his old life back (which just plain _sucked_). However, it seemed that a certain international thief had made enough of an impression on the formerly-shrunken detective that he continued to try coming to heists, albeit in a disguise. Somehow he had convinced Nakamori (or, more likely, Kudou had convinced someone else who 'convinced' the keibu) to let some new young detective attend heists.

(Switching from one act to another, never leaving the house without one: Kaito knew all too well what that was like.)

Kid wanted to look at Tantei's real face, so much like his own that he sometimes feared they were related. Feared because, well, it would prevent Kaito from attaining that which he wanted most from the detective.

The magician thief took off his shoes, and his cape fluttered around him as he sat on the double bed, close to the headboard, upon noticing the object of his attentions. The sleeping form lay on its side, facing him, and snored softly, peacefully, but the face was unhealthily pale (from always wearing masks in public, never getting any sun) and thin. The bony state of his arms, neck, and bare chest made Kaito want to take him to a buffet restaurant (under the guise of fattening him up, of course). He couldn't help but stare for a minute as the chest rose and fell slowly from breathing, the right nipple just peeking above the covers. Kudou looked…utterly _delectable_.

And then he promptly stomped that thought to the corner of his mind so he wouldn't start fantasising.

He didn't know when he'd started to think of the other male teenager as anything more than a brilliant rival tragically stuck in the body of a child (heck, he didn't even know beforehand that he could think of _any_ male this way), but if he had to pinpoint it, Kaito would say it wasn't long after the Russian Imperial Easter Eggs heist and the case that ensued as a result. Kid's amazing luck had put him in the right place at the right time to overhear little Conan-kun address himself as one 'Kudou Shinichi' while on the phone with his friend Agasa-hakase. Later, Kid had looked up the name so he could make a disguise to bail out his rival from his childhood friend's suspicions, and was surprised to find the face of the young smirking teenager who had foiled his plans and nearly gotten him caught at the Clock Tower heist. (By then, he'd become very familiar with his there's-no-escape smirk.)

He held his hand over the dark hair with its ever-present cowlick, so tempted to touch but not daring, lest its owner awaken. After a minute, he decided it wouldn't hurt to indulge just a little, and carefully ghosted his fingers over the cowlick. It was thin and light to touch.

But then his fingers made their jealousy of his glove known, so he removed the offending object from his hand and quietly stashed it in a pocket, then returned to Kudou's hair. As his fingers happily caressed the soft strands of his small bangs, Kaito's thief-escape-artist-side became nervous about staying to long, but the movement of air around Kudou allowed Kaito to breathe in the detective's scent, causing his hormones to push away the warning for an extra few minutes. Eventually though, his hand reluctantly left its place at Kudou's head and hovered less than an inch above Kudou as it traced down his face, across his shoulder and down his arm, slowly, feeling the heat rise from the skin.

His hand was above Kudou's fingertips and about to be withdrawn—

The other hand clapped against his and held on, falling back onto the bed.

Kid's head jerked up to look Kudou in the eye as his Poker Face came to life of its own accord to keep him from yelping in surprise.

The detective's eyes were closed and his breathing was still slow.

_But he could be pretending._

Kudou's iron grip allowed Kid to feel his pulse: it was too slow for wakefulness. He found himself blushing from the combination of the contact and his earlier actions (he could still smell the detective, and the oh-so-masculine aroma was definitely not helping his concentration or the heat in his face).

So Tantei was still asleep.

_Of all the times for Lady Luck to be on work break, why did it have to be now?_

This little visit wasn't supposed to last more than ten minutes. It had already been about that amount, and his thief side was starting to panic at this new development. But, oddly enough, his hormones were starting to sound logical:

He didn't want to wake Kudou and be caught, but there was no way to pry his hand free without doing so. So why not get comfortable and wait for the detective's grip to loosen?

Kaito's imagined shoulder angel, dressed in his Kid-suit (ironic, but colour-wise appropriate) argued that he could just use a sleeping-gas capsule to keep the young man of the law asleep while Kaito rescued his hand.

But his shoulder demon, his hormones incarnate as Kuroba Kaito, was reluctant do so, and Kaito had to agree, though he wasn't sure if his reasons had to do with professionalism or the fact that his hormones were slowly gaining control of his mind (_Dammit Kudou, why do you have to smell so amazing?_).

It didn't help that it was the middle of the night after a heist.

Approaching, and then passing, the point of 'too tired to care', Kaito lay on his stomach on top of the bed, so that Kudou's arm wouldn't be disturbed. Almost immediately, Tantei's arm (the one not busy with Kaito's hand) draped itself across Kaito's back. Kaito's cheeks couldn't help but flair red now, with their bodies separated only by covers and a few inches of space.

He must have fallen asleep at some point, because Kaito woke a little later to strained murmurs and small movement from Kudou (eyes closed, hand still holding his own). Kaito watched with interest for anything worthy of teasing at a later date.

But the magician quickly realized the detective was not enjoying whatever he was experiencing. The grip on his hand tightened to the point of light pain, and Kudou's face was contorted. When he began hyperventilating, Kaito screwed his fear of embarrassment and used his captured hand to pound lightly on Kudou's chest. "Tantei! Wake up!...Tantei!"

As soon as their eyes met, it took less than two seconds for said tantei to bolt upright, throw Kid's hand away as if it were contaminated, lift his other arm off Kid's back (Kaito's hormones complained at the loss of warmth and touch) and roll over to face the opposite wall. It was only after he was calm and his breathing wasn't so loud that he addressed the felon on his bed (by then said felon was sitting cross-legged on the bed).

"What the HELL are you doing here?"

"I was, ah…" Kaito stuttered slightly at the awkwardness, "studying you in case I needed to disguise as you again?"

It was a lame excuse, and they both knew it. Kaito could almost see Kudou rolling his eyes. Speaking of which…

"Is there a particular reason you're not looking at me?"

"Where's your monocle, idiot?"

Kid only then noticed its absence. It must have fallen off while he was asleep. "Good question," he replied airily. By now, his Poker Face was turned on again, so he was outwardly calm, but then his playful side found an opportunity.

"I'm touched, Tantei, that you would turn away so as to preserve my anonymity." He teased as he searched the floor and found the missing artefact.

He heard a cutely muttered "shut up" in reply.

Once the monocle was secure again over his right eye, he sat on the bed again and called out, "Okay, Tantei, I'm decent~"

Kudou ignored that, but turned around and sat up. "So you need to hold my hand to 'study' me?" he asked drily. He was pink with embarrassment.

"Um, actually that was you."

"Nice try."

"No, really, it was! Would I do something like that?"

"Yes."

"Oh for the love of—I was only gonna stay for a few minutes before that happened. I'm not the type to break into people's houses in the middle of the night and climb into their _bed_—"

"Isn't that what you did?"

"But I hadn't planned it! I was really tired and I didn't know how long your death grip was going to last!" He avoided the topic of where the other arm had been to prevent further discomfort.

There was a pause. By now, Kaito really wanted to just go home before he blurted out something he knew he would regret.

Kudou seemed satisfied now. He lay down, again facing the other way. "You're allowed to leave now."

There was an odd tone in the statement though, and Kaito couldn't help but be a little hopeful. "Allowed or required?" he chuckled.

Again, a pause. Kaito could practically see wheels turning in that genius brain.

"…Allowed."

Kaito beamed, and didn't care that his blush returned as he gingerly climbed under the covers while Kudou scooted over to make room for him. He took off the minimal number of confining clothes: his monocle clunked as it landed inside his hat placed on the floor, then in went his tie and both gloves, with his cape and outer coat placed on top.

Now Kaito was faced with an interesting thought here. Tantei obviously felt something for him (_HandsomeBoyLikesMeYay!_), maybe he just needed a little encouragement.

"You can turn around if you want. I really don't mind you seeing my face."_ I want to show you._

With that, he scooted a little closer and placed his arms around the thin frame in front of him.

Kudou froze at the contact, but only momentarily, and seemed to consider what Kid had said. Then, slowly, he turned around and looked at Kaito, whose arms were still around him.

Kaito was swimming so deeply in the endless blue depths that he didn't process any of what Kudou was saying until after he'd finished speaking. "Wow, you really do look like me." Kaito just smiled at that.

After a few more seconds, Kudou replicated Kaito's action and wrapped his arms around the thief and buried his face in the blue dress shirt (which Kaito had undone the top button of earlier).

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kaito was referring to Kudou's nightmare.

"Nothing to talk about. I've had that one countless times in the past few years. You probably have something similar."

"The Organisation killing everyone you care about?"

Kudou visibly winced slightly. "That's the one."

Kaito tightened the hug, and Kudou (Shinichi-san?) responded in kind. Kaito's hormones were buzzing now with all the contact and the fact that they were in Tantei's _bed_. Before he could stop himself, he moved his head around until he could see the other teen's cheek and gave it a gentle kiss (bony, but soft and warm), then whispered, "We'll get them, one of these days. I know we will," and moved his head back to rest on…_Shincihi-san's_ head. He knew it was a wishy-washy thing to say, but there wasn't much to be said about an opposition so bleak.

They lay there like that for a few minutes, the only sounds coming from their breathing and the light summer breeze outside (Kaito had left the window open).

Then Shinichi-san seemed to make a decision. He looked up at Kaito with a shy smile. "Yeah. Same to you." He slowly leaned closer, watching the indigo eyes in front of him. Kaito waited for a few seconds, making sure he wasn't misinterpreting Tantei's intentions, before he closed the distance and their lips met.

_Oh god._

That thought was an accurate indicator of the genius thief's vocabulary level at the moment, as the eloquent part of his brain was currently Out of Order.

It was chaste kiss, very light and soft. They pulled away, realizing they had forgotten to breathe. They gazed at each other for the next full minute, cheeks blazing.

"The name's Kuroba Kaito. Nice to meet you."

With a smile, _Shinichi_ gently touched their lips together again, but not as long as the first time. "Nice to meet you." After another second, he settled his head back under Kaito's chin. This time though, Kaito chose to bury his nose in Shinichi's soft hair, and was filled even more with the other young man's wonderful scent. As such, their tiredness from the heist finally caught up to them again, and they promptly fell asleep.

Shinichi didn't wake again until the next morning, still ensconced in a pair of strong but gentle arms.

* * *

Thanks for reading! See the link on my profile for my more Mature and Explicit stuff!


End file.
